Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 204
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass diesmal unerwartet gesprungen wird? ------------------------------------------ Monotones Klatschen erfüllte den Hafen. Neben dem leisen Knistern der kleinen Flammen ringsum war nur dieses Klatschen zu hören. Nos schlug seine Hände immer wieder taktlos gegeneinander und grinste dabei. „Wirklich gut gespielt, Kleiner“, wiederholte er, „Einfach ausgezeichnet“, lobte er die verkohlte Leiche Rays, die zu seinen Füßen lag. „Du hast mich sogar in mein Equilibrium gezwungen, wirklich ausgezeichnet“, sagte Nos und ließ sein Klatschen langsam verstummen. Rote Linien zogen sich in schwungvollen Mustern über Nos gesamten Körper, doch ihn schien es keineswegs zu stören. „Schade, dass es schlussendlich nicht gereicht hat“, sein Grinsen verschwand und er trat unfeierlich nach Rays verkohlten Überresten, „Jetzt bin ich schon im Equilibrium, was soll ich nur mit all dieser Energie anfangen?“, fragte er mit gespielter Ratlosigkeit. „Ah, ich weiß schon was“, sagte er und tat so als wäre ihm ein Licht aufgegangen, „Wenn ich euren schwimmenden Holzhaufen anzünde, kommen bestimmt genug starke Leute, oder?“, fragte er Grey, der immer noch mit seiner tiefen Wunde kämpfte. „Ach ja, vergessen, du bist ja zu dämlich zum Reden“, fügte Nos an und richtete nun seinen Zeigefinger auf die Green Cross. Eine gewaltige Flammenbrunst brach aus der Hand Nos hervor und machte sich bereit die Green Cross als Ganzes zu verschlingen. Grey hätte die Arme vor sich gerissen, jedoch war er auch dazu nicht mehr im Stande, also starrte er den Flammen gelähmt entgegen. Nun war es wohl wirklich vorbei für ihn und dieses Mal hatte er gar keinen coolen Spruch mehr auf Lager. Die Flammen kollidierten. Grey traute seinen Augen kaum, er war noch am Leben. Vor ihm zwei stramme Beine auf denen ein wohlbekannter Oberkörper thronte. Kock war vor ihm gesprungen und hatte das Feuer mit einer ebenso gewaltigen Erdwand gestoppt. „Keine Sorge, Grey, ich hab einen Plan“, sagte er und streckte seine Hand ruckartig nach vorne aus, worauf sich ein großer Würfel aus der Wand löste und direkt auf Nos zuraste. Dieser zeigte sich sichtlich unbeeindruckt, als der Würfel bei der Kollision seinen Arm abriss, der jedoch sofort in Flammen aufging und sich wieder an Nos Schulter sammelte. „Ah, verdammt, das wars mit meinem Plan“, meinte Kock unsicher und verschloss hastig wieder das entstandene Loch, da Nos erneut einen Feuerball in Richtung der Green Cross abschoss. Grey hätte gelacht, jedoch wäre er dadurch wohl endgültig in Ohnmacht gefallen. „Kock, verschaff uns ein paar Sekunden“, ertönte eine sanfte Stimme, als sich zwei Arme um Grey schlangen und ihn auf die Füße zehrten. Zur Antwort nickte Kock nur knapp, dann erhob er schwungvoll beide Arme und bedeutete seiner Gesprächspartnerin, dass er nun loslegen würde. „Was tuschelt ihr denn da?“, fragte Nos gespielt neugierig, „Ich will auch mitreden“, quängelte er, konnte sich jedoch nicht sein überhebliches Grinsen verkneifen. „Oh“, machte er, als plötzlich die gesamte Erdwand auf ihn zuraste. Er machte erst gar keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen, da er in seinem Equilibrium sowieso unverwundbar war. Doch zu seiner Überraschung wurde er nicht von der Wand überrannt, sondern von ihr umschlossen. Auch beugte sie sich nach vorne, damit auch nach oben hin keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr offen war. Nun stand er in der Dunkelheit, nur das rote Musters auf seiner Haut spendete Licht. „Okay, verstehe schon“, sagte er ruhig, dann sendete er eine kleine, explosionsartige Feuerwelle aus, die jedoch nichts gegen sein Erdgefängnis ausrichten konnte. „Ihr wollt wegrennen, oder? Gut, das verstehe ich“, rief er und mischte einen melancholischen Ton in seine Stimme, „Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung von mir wegzulaufen, das tut mir überhaupt nicht weh.“ Als keine Antwort kam, schloss er, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnten und verbannte somit den gespielten Ton aus seiner Stimme, damit er noch lauter als zuvor rufen konnte, „Ich gebe euch 5 Sekunden, dann komme ich raus und dann werde ich alles niederbrennen, bis ich euch alle ausgelöscht habe.“ Nach diesen Worten trat er wieder nach Rays Leiche, die immer noch neben ihm lag, und wartete. Außerhalb der dicken Wände machten sich gerade Lucy und Abby daran gemeinsam Grey vom Schauplatz des Kampfes fortzutragen. „Und du kommst zurecht?“, fragte Lucy Kock, der gerade noch weitere Schichten von Erde über Nos Gefängnis legte. „Jaja, ich schaff das schon. Seine Kräfte kommen nicht von einer Teufelsfrucht, also dürfte er sie wohl nicht unbegrenzt einsetzen können“, sagte er, „Ich sollte eher dich fragen, deine Wunde sieht noch nicht sonderlich gut verheilt aus.“ „Das geht schon“, erwiderte sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Lee mich braucht. Ich kenne Quint und seine Tricks besser als er.“ Die beiden Frauen, mit Woozie im Schlepptau, entfernten sich nun schnell in Richtung des dichten Waldes. Sie wollten Grey dort verstecken, provisorisch verarzten und dann Blink suchen, damit er sich dann richtig um den Esel kümmern konnte. „Passt mir gut auf Grey auf“, rief Kock ihnen hinterher, als sie schon außer Sichtweite waren und genau in diesem Moment explodierte die große Ansammlung von Erde. „Ob versteckt oder nicht. Ich komme!“, rief Nos. Der Pirat traute seinen Augen kaum, denn es schien als würde Nos in Flammen stehen, ohne dabei Schaden zu nehmen. „Oh, da bist du ja schon“, sagte der Anzugträger und nun bemerkte Kock, dass sein Gegner nicht brannte sondern vollkommen aus Flammen bestand. Ohne Vorwarnung schossen mehrere Feuerbälle auf Kock zu, der reflexartig mehrere Wände aus der Erde stapfte. Es war heiß. Zwar konnten die Wände alle Feuerbälle aufhalten, jedoch wurden sie erbarmungslos niedergerissen und die Hitzewelle erreichte den Vize dennoch. Ohne seinen Gegner ein weitere Chance auf einen Angriff zu geben, schloss Kock Nos in einen mehrlagigen Erdwürfel ein und katapultierte jenen mit einem Erdturm hoch in die Lüfte. Mit einer weiteren Explosion befreite sich Nos hoch oben in der Luft und wurde dort von einer Reihe Erdspeeren regelrecht durchsiebt. Doch er lachte nur hämisch. Gegen sein Equilibrium kam niemand an, von hier oben aus würde er die gesamte Stadt niederbrennen. Nichts würde diesen Angriff überleben. Er streckte seine Hände bereits in die Luft um Flammen für diesen finalen Schlag zu sammeln, doch plötzlich strich ihm eine sanfte Brise durch sein flammendes Haar und ließ in unweigerlich innehalten. „Guten Abend, Nos“